


Oak Trees

by Roosnoot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Historic Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 1940s, Blood, Bootcamp, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Gun Violence, Historical, Historical AU, Historical Hetalia, History, Human AU, Human Names, LietRus, Lithuania - Freeform, Lithuanian, M/M, Multi, PolPru, Random Characters - Freeform, Russia, Russian, Soldiers, Soviet Union, Soviet!Russia, Spoilers, Substance Abuse, Suicide, USSR, Violence, WW2, World War Two, annexation, dark themes, historic AU, kids to adults, labour camps, mature - Freeform, pruspol, rusliet, suicidal talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosnoot/pseuds/Roosnoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter how long the winter, Spring is sure to follow." -Unknown Proverb.</p><p>Taken from his mother at a young age, Toris is raised as a Soviet Soldier by his 'Father'. He grows up alongside those he hates and loves, not realising that one day these relationships would become the difference between life and death. After a sudden outburst, the once calm and collected Boy's home becomes a hellhole and him and the others will do anything to escape away to go and start their own lives, even if it means that they'll die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak Trees

Oak Trees;  
'Prologue'

The sound of a crying child was magnified all throughout the train cars as they swayed gently in the wind. There was a storm rolling in from the East and they could all tell that it would not be a kind one. The many wooden carts were caked in dirt and while it was certain that the waves of rain would wash it all away, the mud would just go right back on once they headed across the barren plains. The train was a long journey, transporting persons from place to place, but not in an ethical way..... Human trafficking, to hard labour camps, had become the norm over the past few years. And such trends just continued to spread throughout Europe as time went on.  
The locomotive had stopped at a desolate train station, the windows boarded up and ticket stubs littering the ground. The only signs that there was a life was the small group of camped out soldiers near the front of the train and dull eyes peering out from slats at the top of the carts. Small and large hands alike grasped at the bars over the window and some even attempted to lean out and get a good look around. If one of them looked like they were getting too far out then the guards would shout a warning towards them. 

On the side of each train car was the words, 'Рабы и проститутки.' Or in translations, 'The Slaves and Prostitutes.' And the public, they believed this lie. Whenever someone read the outer words of the car they scoffed, turning from them. When in reality, it was young children and women inside the car, not old slaves or those who work for sex. Yet they were still treated as if they were......

One of the officers sighed, leaning back in his seat and lighting a smoke. The others around him were mumbling in Russian about the, 'Scum Of The Earth', or those who they had kidnapped. The Polish, Lithuanian, Estonian, Latvian, Belarusian, Ukrainian, Slovakian, German, really anyone that wasn't them. He murmured something to the four of them about the storm and how the sky and weather was quickly darkening around them. They'd be forced inside the train by rain soon enough, that was for sure. The others didn't seem to care however and continued to service themselves to the soup on the fire. They had made sure that they were fully in view from the carts, both to mark their presence to the prisoners and to visually feast in front of their starving children..... How cruel these Soviet Soldiers really were......

The soldier was now distracted, paying attention only to the sound of the crying child somewhere on the train. He stood up, trying to see if maybe a mother and her infant were trying to escape from them. He did not see any small feet or hands clinging to the tracks.....  
"Shut up the baby, will you?" Growled one of the many other guards who was cleaning out his rifle. The standing soldier sighed, throwing his cigarette down in the mud and heading towards the wooden cars. As he sauntered on past faces pressed to the open windows, gazing at him in both anger and fear. Some even reached our hands, clawing and hissing at him. One threw a pebble from inside the cart, hitting him in the back of the thigh. He ignored them all and continued on towards the sound. Seeing that he was unarmed from any gun, the foreigners were not afraid to lash out towards him now. 

"Please.....Please, help us." Croaked a quiet voice from between the slats of one of the last cars. He walked right on past before the lady repeated the same words each, this time in Russian. He stopped and looked back. She was a head staring out at him, one arm grasping the bars and the other holding a child in her arms. He walked back towards her, staring her down with those steely grey eyes of his..... Her own eyes were a light blue, watering and shining with tears.  
"What do you need, rat-woman?" He barked back in Russian, baring his teeth and furrowing his thick eyebrows at her. She did not seem to be affected by such an insult from him..... She raised her child up near the bars, it's face bawling at him. He scrunched his nose up in disgust at the child and put a hand to tell her to lower it back down, and she did.  
"I don't pose any value to your soldiers, I will be killed as soon as we reach one of those work camps." She whispered hoarsely, trying to form coherent words. "But my son.... He is an angel sent from God. If I die then I know that he will as well, the soldiers will shoot him too. Please...." She choked out, on the verge of tears herself. The woman was right.... The Soviets would shoot both her and her child as soon as she got off this hellish train.... He cleared his throat a little bit, staring her down.  
"And what am I suppose to do? There is no way that I can guarantee your son's safety." He mumbled, leaning a bit towards the cars now. He could see some of the soldiers beginning look towards him from the other end of the field. He was spending too much time in front of the window now...... She brought her son up to the window again, almost trying to put him through the bars.  
"I know, Officer. But at least take my son and shelter him. Raise him with your soldiers, and I promise you that in time he will present you with a miracle from God." The small Lithuanian baby stared at him, his emerald eyes blinking at him with a newfound interest. And suddenly in a moment, he knew what the other meant. By stating into those eyes of his he could see God and heaven, reflected a million times inside his own mind.  
"What is his name...?" The Officer asked while reaching up and taking the child from out between the bars. As he held the child in his arms, the boy reached up and grabbed at his hat, giggling a little bit. He had no clue where he was, or where he was going.... But really? That was all for the better of things.  
"Toris Laurinatis, but change his last name so they do not know who he belongs to." She said softly, actually crying now as she watched her child get taken from her arms. The Soldier nodded, looking down at Toris before up at her.  
"I will keep him safe, do not worry." He said, pulling out a hidden gun from around his waist. He raised to the gap in the train car and loaded the barrel, firing a single shot into the mother's head. The others in the cart began to scream and cry, outraged by sudden actions. He turned, child in arm and headed towards the soldiers again. 

"Do not worry Toris, you are in the good hands of The Union now."


End file.
